


Fenrir

by spoke



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drabblevember, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiko contemplates an Eidolon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenrir

It isn’t like the others. She can understand them.

Fenrir is the earth that’s burned under the sun and frozen under the moon forever, until all you can see for miles is the cracks that drop down to its heart.

Unless you learn to see the little trees, the scrub clinging where the wind can’t tear it away.

It’s the wind, too, ancient as all the years before anything was around to even think, old as the earth. It steals the air away, and gives it back.

Until one day she thinks of Madain Sari, all storm-wrecked earthen ruins.


End file.
